1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assessment method and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
As one of characteristics of semiconductor elements, a feedback capacitance Crss is known (please see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-4935
A feedback capacitance Crss of a semiconductor element is preferably measured beforehand. For example, variations in feedback capacitances Crss of a plurality of semiconductor elements to be used for upper and lower arms or the like of a bridge circuit may result in variations in switching timing, and this may cause drawbacks such as short-circuiting of upper and lower arms. However, it takes time to directly measure feedback capacitances Crss of semiconductor elements.